Go to Sleep, Woman (Jeff the Killer x Reader)
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: You are a popular beautiful girl who has a brain almost like a dog almost your school but that's ok stupidity comes in your friends too. At night, you meet an infamous killer who isn't real and makes the girl coco bananas Jeff the Killer. Guess what, Jeff falls in love! (Parody of Jeff the Killer x Reader stories.) Warning: Languages, Perverts
1. Chapter 1

**Go to Sleep, Woman**

**Summary: You are a popular beautiful girl who has a brain almost like a dog almost your school but that's ok stupidity comes in your friends too. At night, you meet an infamous killer who isn't real and makes the girl coco bananas Jeff the Killer. Guess what, Jeff falls in love! (Parody of Jeff the Killer x Reader stories.)**

**A/N: I got really bored and was reading Jeff the Killer x Reader. While reading I decided to write a story. Pretty much, that's why this exists. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Plus this is my first time writing a reader x whoever story so don't judge me!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jeff the Killer. Just this, that is all. BYE!**

**Chapter 1: Let's meet Jeff!**

"(Y/N), come over!" Your two-faced friend named Amanda called you to see their new club called Beauty Girls. You walked over there with your white with red polka-dots crop top, blue high waist denim shorts, stripped red and white sandals, daisy earrings, message bracket, leather bow on your (h/c) hair, cat-eye sunglasses white and gold, and your purse of course. Your "friends" wanted you to show more skin, it was required in your group. But the funny thing is you're the one who looked good showing more skin than your friends. You looked at your fake friends.

"What's up, Huns?" You said.

"Don't call us that, call us…selfies." Amanda said. Amanda sure loves being in control because she's a bitch.

"_Selies? Really, selfies? I may be retard but heck that's terrible name." _You thought.

"Look at that girl's outfit." Amanda pointed at the shyest girl in school named Cassie. She didn't have any friends so people think she's weird, just like in real life… "She looks like a FREAK!"

"Totals!" Your other friend named Abby who you think is secretly a man before said with her deep male voice.

"She doesn't look THAT bad. She actually looks good today." You said. Amanda sighed and looked at you crazy.

"Are you crazy or what? She looks crazy! It's like she going to come inside our beautiful homes and kill us! She's freaking hideous!" You rolled your eyes and ignore what Amanda has to say.

…

You go to your first class and it was history. You like it or nah, you have to go. You went inside the classroom and take your seat. You saw a cute techno boy named Mason. He wore a lot black clothes. His hair was black and blue but you probably don't care since he's not important. He sat down next to you, listening to his techno music. Your boring male teacher comes inside the class and stand in front of the class. You grabbed your mirror and look at your reflection.

"Hello class, today we're going to learn about the Civil War." Gosh, your teacher such a blah voice! You can just sleep through the class if you didn't care about this class. If only you knew a show that just teach about history in such a fun way! *Cough* Hetalia *Cough* *COUGH*

"In the Civil War, blah, blah, blah, blah…" You put your mirror in your GOREGOUS bag and get a pillow. You put the pillow on the desk and lay your head on it. Nap time for you! ZZZZZ!

…

It was lunch time and boy you were starving! You grabbed a bottle of water and went to your friends' table. You sat down and notice a hot guy who obviously has blue eyes because that's the only color that they know of staring at your boobs. Not your face, your boobs. You think he's looking at your face; you waved at him and saw him licking his lips. Dirty pervert, we have here. Anyways, he's not important so let's just go listen to your fake friends. You pay attention to your "smart" friends. You were actually smart once until you hang out with them. You lost lot smartness in you but you have to be dumb to order be popular right?

"Like OH MY GOD! She's like…oh my god." Amanda said.

"Totally." Probably Abby just agrees with anything.

"Hey Abby," You said. "Do you like boobs?"

"Totally." Told you she just agrees with anything.

"Ok…" Pretty much you're smarter than these brainless people and you're BARELY passing school. I know, it's a shock.

…

It was time to go home! Thank goodness! You were walking home peacefully until your phone ring. Your ringtone was Call Me Maybe by that one girl who got reject by a gay guy in the music video.

_Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right  
at you baby,  
But here's my number,  
so call me, maybe!_

You answered your phone.

"Hello?" You said it so cheerfully.

"…"

"Hello?"

"Hi (Y/N), I like what you wearing today."

"What?!" Oh no, you dealing with an old pervert! He hung up before you can ask him who was it. Oh no, who could this old pervert can be? That creepy old neighbor who likes to stare you?! Or that hot guy?! We're never known until we get to the part!

To tell you the truth, you had shitty ass parents. Your dad: who likes to drink all day long after work and abuse you for no reason. Your mom: do nothing, I mean she really does nothing. She just stands there looking at the wall. I'm sorry to tell you this but…I think your mom is possessed by the devil and you should call help for her, sorry….

You went inside your house and went upstairs. You went into your room and lay down on your bed. Boy it was long for you as always. You have homework to do and you sure didn't feel like it. UGH! Homework, why does it have to exist? You hope that your terrible father doesn't come today because you hate him and your mom. You took a deep breath.

You friends have a boyfriend except you. You were shock that Abby has a boyfriend because of her deep male voice that frightens the hell out of you. You just weren't ready for relationship again. Your last boyfriend was a bad boy and he sucks dick (I mean literally he sucked dick). You broke up with him just last month and you guys been dating just for an hour, gosh! You hope your next boyfriend will be great at least.

…

It was nighttime and you were wearing your gym shorts and purple tank top. You grabbed your teddy bear and jumped on your bed. You cover yourself with the sheets. You put your thumb on your mouth.

"Goodnight." You said to yourself because you're idiot.

You were sleeping so great until…

_TROLOLOL! (JUST KIDDING!) HAHAHAHAHAHA!_

That laughter though, you woke up and stood up. You looked around your big room. You notice your window was opened but who cares right? It's not a sexy serial killer is coming in your room. You lay back down and closed your eyes, trying to go back to sleep. You heard your phone ringing. You opened your eyes and got up from your bed. You walked over to your desk and grabbed your phone. You answered it.

"Hello?" You annoyed.

"Hello Princess." It was that guy who said you liked your outfit today!

"Who the hell is this?"

"Go. To. Sleep." He whispered.

"How about this? You. Can. Kiss. My. (C/S). Ass!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" That laughter though.

"_I know it was funny but it wasn't THAT funny."_ You thought.

"I'm coming to your room, (Y/N). I'm coming. Hahahaha."

"You know what you should come to? Therapy, goodbye!" You hung up. For the first time, you actually kind of did something smart. You took a deep breath.

"_It's just a prank…probably just was a stupid creepy prank."_

"I'm here (Y/N)…" Oh shit, it's that guy from the phone! You stood there shocked, don't know what to do. He grabbed your hair and pulls you to your bed. He throws you on your bed. You start screaming and your eyes were closed for some reason. He got on top of you with a knife. Oh shit! What are you going to do?

Fight

Have sex with him

Just die

Fangirl

Be retard

As much you wish you can choice, you can't. He covered your mouth so you can shut up. You were trying to make him get off of you, you can't. Tears were running down on your cheeks. Oh no, your make-up! It was so perfect!

"You're cute when you trying to save your pathetic life." You opened your eyes and saw probably the most beautiful man in the world (just go along with it). He had black long hair, black big eyes; and creepy long smile (is he wearing lipstick? Guy may be fabulous when he kills someone or maybe just blood). He was wearing a white hoodie jacket, black pants, and white sneakers. Why does the guy look familiar to you? *Cough* L from Death Note. *Cough* *Cough*

You forgot you had arms so you just stood there, hoping everything will end. Also, hope he doesn't rape you. You saw the knife getting closer to your neck. Oh no, you're going to die! You going to fucking-oh look the police! You heard police alarms. You saw him putting the knife away and start running out of here.

Thank goodness, you survived! BUT! You're going to be watched by that same guy later in the story but you didn't know that. You think you're safe but you really not.

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNNNN!

**A/N: Lol, I hope you guys enjoy it! Randomness is the best thing ever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is my new chapter! I'm not going to be posting chapters for a while because I have to do my other story and yeah. I hope you guys enjoy! Also if it sounds like I don't know stupid or something, sorry I wrote this at night and I was watching Shane Dawson's videos so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer of course. He goes to the rightful owner. Thank you! :D**

**Chapter 2: Popular to A Fucking Loser**

"Ms. (Y/N) please describes the appearance of the man." The police officer said. Oh shit you completely forgot how the guy looks like? Wait…how you forgot how he looks like when…you know what…fuck logic just go for it.

"Well…um…he looked white and…he's white and creepy-looking that's all I know." Well fuck.

"I'm glad that you're safe now, (Y/N). We're going to get this man." Sure they will…I mean hooray the police officer are going to get that rapist pedophile or whatever he was who tried to kill you! Yay!

"Yeah me too." You mumbled. Well, you're safe right now basically.

…

Today, you HAVE to cover yourself. You don't want get rape, don't you? Unless you find that man hot (don't worry, I think he's hot too), then ok… You wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, purple jacket, and blue high tops. You don't look like one of the popular people but that's ok. That means you look smart. You walked to school and walked to your bitchy friends. They looked at you disgusted.

"Ew, what are you wearing?" Amanda the bitch said.

"I have to cover myself today, I almost got raped and murder last night! Didn't you watch the news?!" You said.

"Of course not because I don't give a rat's ass if you almost got raped and murder last night, you have to look like one of us! Right Abby?"

"Totals." Abby is probably the dumbest person in the world.

"See (Y/N)? You TOTALLY don't look like us! You look like you belong with EMOS!" Why does Amanda talk like those stereotypical white girls? "You are SO out of our group! Let's go, Abby!"

"Totals." Abby follows Amanda. You can't believe you just got kick out of the group! Well, at least your brain can think more now without those stupid bitches.

…

You went to your boring history class and sat down. Your boring teacher was talking nonsense and everyone wasn't doing anything interesting so you decided you listen to music because you remember to bring your headphones today! You put your headphones on and turn on a weird strange, disgusting song but yet freaking catchy and it was called Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang.

_Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about_

_I'd appreciate your input_

_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time_

_Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now_

Ah, it's fucking weird but somehow catchy. You just can't delete it on your phone. Your music was so loud that everyone was giggling at you in background. Why? It's because the song is very strange and inappropriate. The funny part is that you were singing that and your singing is not that excellent. If only you notice though. You embarrassed yourself big time.

…

It was lunch time and everyone was talking about you behind your back but you didn't know that. You got your favorite food and walked to a table. You sat down by yourself. You begin to eat and you were by the window. You looked out of the window. You saw something strange. You saw a shadow man. How strange? Can that be that perverted man? Who knows? Two bitchy girls who actually have brains named Amber and Kelly walked up to you.

"Wow, I kind of expect this to happen but not like this. You're such a loser." Hey Amber has that stereotypical white girl voice too! She flipped her blonde hair.

"You know Amber, why don't you just go fuck yourself? Leave me alone for fuck's sake! I hope a serial killer gets you!" Oh shit…

"Kelly, anything to say to the rat?"

"…" Kelly doesn't talk for some reason. Kelly just gives you a crazy look. It's actually kind of creepy if you ask me.

"UGH! Let's go, Kelly. Let the rat eat her food alone like a loser."

"_Well, at least I'm not a bitch in the story so fuck you!" _You thought. Amber and Kelly walked away and went to their fake boyfriend. I think their boyfriends just want their breast but ok, they are not important so…yeah. You look out of the window again and saw the shadow man disappear. Well, isn't that a piece of shit?

…

You walk inside the house and saw your shitty father watching TV drinking beer (I kind of can't wait when I get older; I wonder what beer taste like…). Gosh, it was such a terrible day today! Still not going to do that boring ass homework, that's for sure! I mean who wants to do homework? Even if you have no life you still don't want do the shit! What the fuck?! Anyways you try to sneak to your room but your father somehow notices you. He turned around and looked at you. He threw a glass beer bottle at you.

"Where the hell were you?" You were like at school duh.

"At school, of course!" You shouted. What a fucking father!

"Where's your mother?"

"Right there duh!" You pointed at your mother who is staring at the wall; I think your mom is just secretly in love with the wall for some reason…ok then…

"Your mother is insane."

"_Yeah but so are you."_ You thought. You went upstairs and went inside your room. You lay down on your bed and sighed. Gosh, your life sucks now! Way to fucking go! I hope you're happy! Anyways, you closed your eyes and were about to take a nap until you felt warm body. You opened your eyes and saw the same rapist or killer or both. You were about to scream but he put his bloody (haha bloody) hand on your mouth.

"_Oh my god…did he got his hair done? He looks TOTALLY different now! He looks…FABULOUS! Oh my gosh, I can't believe!" _Oh god, the disease of having stereotypical white girl voice is spreading over you. You better fucking run to the doctor or else you going to start zombie atmosphere! You were shaking.

"It's nice to see you again, (Y/N)." You remembered you have hands so you remove his hand so easily.

"Oh my gosh, did you get your hair done?"

"Yeah, yesterday why?"

"It looks beautiful!"

"I know right?!" You both screamed like stupid people and your father didn't even come in here, what a father he is! You both stopped screaming finally.

"Ok, all I want to say is you better watch your back because I'm going to kill someone you care about. Ok bye!" He left.

Well, that escalated quickly…

**A/N: I know it's bad but whatever. I hope you enjoy! BYE I SEE YOU ON NEXT CHAPTER! MAYBE! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M BACK! I know you were probably like FINALLY! I'm here for an "interesting" plot now. I hope you guys enjoy! Also I'm not against emo people or anything, I love all people. Well except girls who act like they're perfect and douchebags, all those people. Especially bullies, fuck them.**

**Disclaimer: I do own Jeff the Killer of course. He goes to the rightful owner that isn't me. Tentacles. That is all.**

**Chapter 3:**

It's the next day and gosh you hate your life right now! Having a terrible life is…terrible basically. You decided to wear something at least decent enough. You worse a muscle shirt a picture of Abraham Lincoln (thanks for freeing slavery and making me have a reason why I like America!) taking a selfie, plaid shirt, black short with laces in the end, a newspaper leggings, and black combat boots. You look at yourself in the mirror. You look kind of goth or emo but you looked great…probably. You grabbed your phone and earphones. You put the earphones in your ear and select a song. Any song, I don't care really. You put your phone in your pants pocket and grabbed your backpack. When you were walking out the door, your father looked at you.

"Where are you going, young lady?" Your father wasn't drunk, but he's still a douche.

"School of course, where else will I go?" He grabbed your neck and pulls you closer to his face.

"Don't you talk to me like that I'm you father, not your damn friend. You better act right." He let go your neck. You left the house and start walking to school. Fucking asshole.

…

You took out of your earphones and looked around. You took a deep breath and walk around to find a spot to sit alone because you are now loner. You bumped into a crowd of emo people. You looked at them.

"Um hi." You said shyly.

"Hey," They said depressing. They look like the people from that terrible Harry Potter fan fiction My Immortal. I'm not sure that story is a troll or nah.

"Doesn't this girl look like she will be in our group?" A boy with long blue hair said.

"Totally, should we make her join our group?" A girl with short red hair said.

"Not yet, do you like any depressing song?" A girl with blue and red hair said. Oh my gosh you have a chance to have friends! Even if you really don't want to be their friend still, something is better than nothing right?

"Um yeah, of course I do. My life is depressing story so may as well listen to songs that are depressing." Yeah, you singing Staying Alive by Madagascar while walking to school, wanting to bust a move was depressing.

"See? She is totally like us! She's in our group now. I'm Abigail."

"I'm Lillie." The girl with short red hair said.

"I'm Bob Jr." I kind of ran out of names and didn't feel like looking for a name for him so his name is Bob Jr. ok?! You gave them a friendly smile.

"I'm (Y/N) it's nice to meet you guys."

"We need to work on your act. You're too damn nice. If you'll be too nice to people, everyone is going to make fun of you like those two evil ass groups." Abigail pointed to Amanda's and Amber's group. Amber's group was a lot bigger than Amanda's for sure but that's because Amanda is stupid as hell. You nodded.

"I was in Amanda's group before until they kick me out for something really stupid."

"I was in Amber's group; they kick me out because I got too fat. They are some evil ass bitches that I don't care if they die."

"I heard there was a serial killer around here. I watched the news. Some girl got attacked by a serial killer. I hope he's hot." Lillie said.

"I hope he's a big fat juicy–"

"We get it Bob Jr., we get it. Don't need to say it to this innocent nice girl right here. It will ruin her life." You wonder what he was going to say."

"He's gay so…yeah." Lillie said. Oh…I think we both know what he was going to say… Gross.

"Well, did they describe what did he look like?" You asked.

"Not really, all they say he was white and creepy-looking since the girl can't describe shit." That's that one creepy-looking serial killer!

"Well, I was attacked." They looked at you shockingly.

"You're the girl who couldn't describe shit?!" Lillie asked.

"I forgot what he look like ok?! I have a bad memory…a little."

"What happened to you?" Abigail asked.

"Did you fuck him?" Bob Jr. asked.

"No I didn't. I was waked up in the middle of night because I heard laughter. It was creepy. My phone ring so I answered it. He told me to go to sleep and hung up. I thought it was a prank but…he was behind me. He pulled my hair and threw me in the bed. He got on top of me and–"

"Did he rape you?!"

"Bob Jr. shut up! Continue (Y/N)." You took a deep breath and continue the story. Since I was too lazy to put the rest what happened (I'm pretty sure you know what happened to you) I'm just to tell you instead of show. You told the rest of the story what happened. When you were done, the school bell ring. It was time to go to class now!

…

When you went inside the classroom, you hurry went to your desk and sat down. You saw Amber and Kelly staring you. Those bitches, you just wish you can punch them in the face but you're too retarded to do that so…yeah. Amber and Kelly walk up to you.

"Hey loser, you look like one of those emo people. Speaking of emo people, I saw you hanging out with them. What a fucking loser you are, (Y/N)."

"_OH MY GOD, CAN I PUNCH HER IN FACE AUTHOR?! PLEASE LET ME PLEASE!"_ Not yet, child, not yet. You sighed.

"Why don't you just fuck off, Amber? You can't live a human being alone, you alien!"

"I'm not damn alien, bitch!" Amber slapped you.

"_Oh. HEEEEEELLLLL NAW!" _You got up from your seat and looked at Amber angrily. "Why are you trying to start a fight like always, you stupid whore?!" She smiled.

"It's because your reaction is amusing. It makes you look like a psychopath and I look like the cutie here." You fisted you hand and swing your fist in her face. You punched her in the cheek. She was shocked. She put her hand on her cheek. She looked at you angrily.

"You little bitch!" She slapped you hard. You push her violently, making her fall over the desk. Amber gets up and put her stuff down. You walk up to Amber and punch her again. You start fighting with her.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Everyone in the classroom was cheering for Amber more than you, which really sucks. When the teacher comes inside the classroom, the male teacher stopped the fight. You were sent to the principal's office because you weren't pretty as Amber. God, life sucks.

…

You were walking home early because you have suspension for 3 days. Well, at least you have a vacation from Amber and other bitches like her. The suck part is that your dad. Ugh, you hate your dad to death! You just wish everyone you hate just die! You went inside the house. Since your father was working, you was home alone well not really because of your mom but she just stare at wall so she doesn't really court as a human. You went upstairs and went inside your room. You notice that your window is opened for some reason. You walk up to the window and closed it. When you turned around, you saw that creepy-looking serial killer. Seriously, what the hell is his problem? Why does he want to your house? Oh well, fuck logic.

"What are you doing here?" He was just looking at you. He was laughing so no reason. What was funny? I have no idea…

"Hello (Y/N), you're here early."

"Yeah, what are you doing in my room? And how do you know my name?!"

"I was…investigating your stuff." You hope when he said "investigating" doesn't mean sniffing your panties while you're gone. "I sometimes watch you." Creep.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Jeff the Killer." Ouch, someone doesn't love him.

"Your name is Jeff the Killer, what were your parents thinking?!" I wonder "the" is his middle name.

"No dumb ass, my name is Jeff for short. I just say "the killer", are you stupid or what?" Well you use to hang out with dumb girls so…a little.

"Just a little…anyways, can't you please stop "investigating" and get out now?"

"What happened to you? Why come here so early?"

"It's none of your damn business, Jeff!"

"Are you on period or what? You're a little grumpy."

"No I hung out with emo people today."

"Well, that explains a lot."

"Yeah, anyways can you PLEASE get out now?!"

"Alright fine! I hate to see you on your period." Jeff opened the window and left. You sighed and lay down your bed.

…

It was night time; you were wearing your pajamas of course. I mean what else you will wear? Naked? Your father was asleep so you decided to watch TV. You went downstairs and sat down on the couch. You turned on the TV. Oh look the news is on!

"We report you that something fucking terrible happened! A 16 year old Amber god knows what's her last name is, was murdered in her bedroom, naked, with her pee-pee cut off! Eh, the last part actually worked in Fred Is Dead video by Shane Dawson. She was stabbed to death but who cares because she was a bitch! It's like if Justin Bieber died. Either one of us are we throw party or cry our eyes out. Light Yagami and that other serial killer, thank you for killing her! You are true hero to America! Anyways, we have some hobos who probably witness the death because Amber was throwing a hobo party. Here they are."

"Well, while I was twerking, I heard some screams from a little girl. I ran for my life. I was like "hell naw, I'm going run for my life. Do you hear me? I'm going to run for my life" and it was just so scary."

"He's coming up your windows, trying kill your people. So hide your kids, hide your wives, and hide your husbands because he's going to try kill ya." You turned the TV off.

"_Jeff lied…he said he was going kill someone I cared. What a fucking liar!"_

**A/N: Well, it wasn't really that funny because I was thinking story mode so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy! BYE! Remember #NoFilter4Life! LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/****N: OH MY GOD, I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER FINALLY! Sorry for taking so long. I haven't been in the Jeff the Killer x Reader mood lately. (I was too busy making out with my L-senpai.) I just finished my story and I need do a lot important stuff. Also I have been in Attack on Titan and Death Note and Hetalia and some other fucking excuses mood lately plus high school shenanigans. DEAR SORRY! I want thank showers, Dashie, Huniepop (even though it's a hentai and I don't even like hentai and I watched some youtuber play it) and other stupid shit I watch because I wouldn't write this chapter without you people!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jeff the Killer or you; I think that's pretty damn obvious. I do own my ideas. :P I like pancakes…especially the red, white and blue ones…they taste like America… That was a reference! Also I did not come up with Slenderman's Xbox name and business seller man, I got it from Dashie. Give credits to him!**

**Suggestion song for the day: Crave You by Flight Facilities (Adventure Club Remix), it's so good! And Ghosts by Ladytron (Sims 3 bitches!).**

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's Normal to Be Friends with a Serial Killer**

The next day, you took a nice shower and put on some clothes. You went inside your room and grabbed your laptop. You go to YouTube and decided to watch Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. (I couldn't think of anything ok?!)

_We clawed; we chained our hearts in vain_

_We jumped never asking why_

_We kissed; I fell under your spell._

_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

Reminds me the Jeff the Killer and Chatroulette versions…

Also the Nicolas Cage Edition…

"Who's that?" You jumped off the bed and saw Jeff on your bed. How long was he there? HOW THE HELL DID HE GOT HERE?!

"What are you doing here?!" You yelled at him.

"Nothing much, I got really bored so I decided to come here." You got up and fold your arms.

"Well you can't be here."

"Why?"

"Because I say so!" You randomly shouted at him.

"You know I can kill you right?"

"Whatever. Why did you kill Amber? She was my enemy. I thought you were going to kill someone I cared about! You totally lied!"

"I thought you will care about her a bit…"

"Well, never did so…whatever…"

"Well…damn, anyways I killed her because I was drunk in her party."

"You're a hobo?"

"No, I just broke in her party."

"Well…where the hell do you live anyways?"

"That's for me to know and you…never finding out." You rolled your eyes. "So…what are you doing in here? Should you go to school right now?"

"No, I just got suspension for 3 days, that fucking principal…"

"Well…" Jeff paused for a second for no reason. "You were hanging out with goth people so…I think it was kind of understandable."

"Oh shut the hell up, you serial killer."

"Well, I randomly have to go. I'll see you later. Also, since you and I don't have anything better to do with our lives, will you like to come with me to my house? I feel like I can trust you to my place because I know you wouldn't tell anyone. I have to admit, you're kind of dumb."

You looked at Jeff shockingly and then angrily, how dare he insults the greatest human being on Earth! He should be a shame for it! He is not allowed to have an opinion about you! "Excuse me, I'm not dumb. I'm just not smart enough for my own good, besides I have _many _things to do besides hanging out with a serial killer."

Don't lie, you don't have anything to do besides get on Tumblr, watch YouTube videos, and poop on the toilet.

"Sure you do, well I pick up you up at one." But you said no… "Do your father mind you disappearing?" But you just said no! Ah whatever, I don't get pay for this.

"Well…" You flashbacked when you father was dancing to Britney Spears with only his leopard short underwear, holding two bananas and you accidentally walked in when you was little. Oh the horror! You had no idea why you remembered that and it has nothing to do with story but who really cares, at this point there is no such thing as fourth wall anymore. "I doubt it…"

"Well," (How much I did put that word?!) "I see you tomorrow then; also you are kind of stupid. You can't even spell the."

"Yes I can! It's T-H-Y! DUH!"

_"__I don't even know why I even bother leaving her alive; I think she is better off dead."_ For plot reasons, Jeff.

**…**

The very next day, you dressed up in some clothes obviously, unless you want to go there butt-naked. Since you're gothic now, you were wearing black gothic dress with shoulder straps, black floral roses lace leggings and black socks for some reason, black boots, classic oil black leather jacket, black bling necklace, gothic black rose earrings, and your stupid ass black beanie that says "bae" in white (which means poop in Danish (if you didn't know any Danish words before, you know one now)). You thought you should at least try something different here and there although you reminded me of that one girl I hate in Death Note. *Coughs*fuckingMisaAmaneforkissingmymanonthecheekthatshouldhavebeenmeinsteadherI'mgoingtofuckingkillheronedaythat'swhynoonelikesher *Coughs* *Coughs* Sorry, I got allergies for a second.

Jeff the Killer came from the window once again with same old outfit. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um…sure." You smirked at him. "But can I ask you something before we go?"

"What is it?"

"Um…why do you tell people "go to sleep" before you kill them?"

"Oh that's easy one. I was inspirited from a book my mom always uses to read for me to go to sleep. It's called "Go the Fuck to Sleep". Now let's go."

_"__That is…an interesting bedtime story…"_ You thought and followed to the window even though if you guys went out from the door, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

Possibly years from walking in the forest, you have finally reach Jeff's home which it was weirdly an abandoned mansion. It doesn't make sense why will there be an abandoned mansion at the forest, but it makes more sense than this entire story so whatever.

You enter inside the house and looked at Jeff who seems he need to warn you some things about his home. "Hey (Y/N), if you think I'm the only crazy mother fucker you ever met, you have another thing coming for you. I have to admit, I'm kind of the most normal person out there. I mean Ben is a weeaboo, Slenderman is always trying to grab money for the littlest things that is too damn expensive, and Jane is crazy jealous bitch."

You looked at Jeff shockingly, "Who is Jane?"

"Ok, she is this bitch who try to kill me because I kill her parents. Can't you believe that? She's crazy! All I did was just killed parents; I don't see the big deal!"

_"__I may be dumb, but damn this guy is stupid for not realizing what he has done is bad." _ You thought.

Then suddenly a hyper-realistically skeleton appears out of nowhere. "Boo!"

"Damn it skeleton, get out of here. You're not even important in this story."

"Ah shit, you're right, you're right. I'm going to go now." Then the hyper-realistically skeleton disappeared.

_"__Am I mad? I must be mad because I feel like shit is crazy up in here!"_

"Hey, hey Jeff, how are you doing? Who is this chick? Did you add me on Xbox yet?" Slenderman walked up to Jeff and spoke.

"I'm fine really, this is the girl I almost killed and no, I did not add you on Xbox yet."

"Ok, just for you to remember it's XxXSlendermanXWatchYoBackx."

"Uh…ok…"

"Also girl, if you need something, I got some books for ten dollars but without the pages. If you want with the pages, you have paid five dollars for each page. If you're not into books, I got movie CD without the CD for twenty dollars. If you want the CD, that will be also twenty dollars."

"Slender, go away, no one wants to buy your stupid stuff!"

"Ok then, I'm just letting you know. If you need me, I'll be the living room. Also don't forget Jeff, XxXSlendermanXWatchYoBackx." And then Slenderman left the room.

"I thought Slenderman is supposed to be proper?" You asked.

"Yeah, he is, just likes business."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm…going to the bathroom." You needed a break from all these madness.

"Oh yeah, it's upstairs, right next to Ben's room." Jeff pointed to it. You nodded and quickly went to the bedroom to wash your face from all of this. Can't say I blame you.

You walked inside the bathroom and closed the door behind you. You went to the bathroom sink and throw water on your face. You grabbed a towel and dry your face off. You suddenly heard something that could be from Ben's room.

"Hm…yes Lola, you are the best out of all the girls." It's best not to question what he is doing especially with all the weird sounds he is doing. You quickly left the bathroom and went downstairs.

Jeff wasn't next the door so you assume he will be in the kitchen maybe (you were thinking about going to the living room but then you remembered Slenderman was there and decided it was best not to go or else he will show all the things you can buy from him with ridiculous cost and it was completely a rip-off from the start), so you went to the kitchen even though you have no idea what this place looks like.

You found the kitchen area but there was no Jeff, instead it was this boy with also a creepy smile and some pair of goggles. He seemed the most normal in this house so you walked to him to ask about Jeff.

"Hi um …do you know where Jeff is?"

"Oh yeah, he should be upstairs where Ben is. You can't miss it."

Thank goodness for this normal guy. "Oh ok, thank you."

"Wait a minute before you go, I got to ask." You waited for his question. "What cup size you rocking?"

DUN, DUN, DUN! WHAT WILL (Y/N) ANSWER BE?! WILL THIS "NORMAL" GUY GET AWAY FROM THIS AWKWARD QUESTION OR WILL HE GET BEAT UP FROM (Y/N)?! WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!

In 3067!

* * *

**A/N: OH MY GOD, I FINISH IT GUYS! I DID IT FOR YOU GUYS! YAY! And then before you know, I disappear from thin air again. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it. See ya in 3067!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello people, sorry for not posting much of this story…again. I have school and school is killing me. I feel stress and…other things whenever I go to school. I just can't force on things and it makes it hard for me to focus on stories. I have been having really bad writer's block lately, but hopefully it can go away. Sometimes I don't even want to think about writing and I truly love writing even if it is stressful at times. Also I'm not really a Jeff the Killer fan anymore so yeah… Anyways, I made a creepypasta character so she may appear in this story. If you want to read about her in a more serious form, check out my journal. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff the Killer, any of the creepypastas that are mention (except Enola), or you of course, I only own this story and my creepypasta character.**

**Note: I may say some mean things to certain creepypastas like Clockwork and Bloody Painter since I don't like them. (But it's just my opinion.) I also used a Jontron joke.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!**

AND WE'RE BACK TO "Go to Sleep, Woman"! NOW WE CAN FINALLY FOUND OUT WHAT (Y/N) WILL ANSWER TO THIS NORMAL GUY'S QUESTION THAT WE WERE WAITING FOR, FOR FOUR MONTHS! Gosh, you're slow writer…

Shut up.

Anyways back to the story!

"Wait a minute before you go, I got to ask." You waited for his question. "What cup size you rocking?"

You looked at him in disgust, how dare he ask you about your cup size?! So you slapped him in face and about to walk away very sassy until he spoke again.

"Wait!" He grabbed your arm and looked at your (e/c) eyes, "I was just joking, ok? I didn't truly mean it! That is something that Ben may do though…"

You sighed and fold your arms, "What do you want? You just asked about my boobies!"

"I just want to introduce myself, I am Ticci Toby, but people just call me Toby. Just don't call me Ticci though, brings me so many memories. And you, my lady?"

"(Y/N), (Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you Toby. Are you a serial killer like Jeff?"

"Yeah, well except I'm better-looking than him."

You couldn't deny it; he was really good-looking to you. In fact, he may be so good-looking that I may change this story into Ticci Toby x Reader. You blush when you looked at his pretty face.

"Well," You spoke. "I should be going then. I need to find Jeff. I'll talk you again since you seem like a really nice guy and compare to everyone else, you're the most normal person in here."

"Well thank you (Y/N), I'll see you–."

"TOBY!" You heard a young woman yelling Ticci Toby's name and saw a girl with light brown hair, blue jacket, and a clock on her left eye. "WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN, MY LOVE?!" She gave him a huge smooch on his lips.

"Clockwork…" Toby looked her with a fake smile, "It's very nice to see you again… Where have you been?"

"I WAS SEARCHING FOR A VICTIM FOR YOU, MY LOVE, BUT THEN I BUMP INTO SOME FUCKING PSYCHO, CAN'T YOU BELIEVE THAT?! A SERIAL KILLER IS TRIED TO KILL ME BECAUSE I WAS "TOO YOUNG" AND I "BELONG IN SCHOOL", PSH WHAT DOES SHE KNOW?!"

"Clockwork…isn't you a serial killer too?" Toby asked.

"NOT TECHINALLY… I'M GOOD SERIAL KILLER! NOT LIKE HER! I KILLED MY FAMILY BUT I'M NOT KILLING RANDOM PEOPLE UNLESS IT'S FOR YOU!"

Toby sighed disappointingly, "That's why I love you…"

"YAY!" Clockwork hugged Toby tightly.

You, on the other hand, quickly ran out the kitchen because that woman was a freaking crazy and her yelling was hurting your eyes. You walked up the stairs and went inside Ben's room. You saw Jeff talking to some guy with blonde hair and red eyes. In Ben's room, it looked completely like cancer. Anime posters, hundreds of anime figures, several body pillows, countless mangas and animes, oh it was very terrifying room!

"Jeff?" Jeff turned around and looked at you. "This house is fucking insane."

"(Y/N)…" He said. "I know that, it's full with murdering monsters. What did you expected, (Y/N)?"

_"__Well…that is true… Oh my gosh, what __did__ I expected?!"_ You thought to yourself.

"Well, (Y/N), this is one of my friends, Ben. Say something, Ben."

"Konnichiwai, genkidesuka (hello, how are you)." Ben waved at you.

"Um…hi… I guess I'm fine." How the freaking hell did you knew what he just said?!

_"__Because you put the translations on there?"_ Oh yeah…

"Yoi, yoidesu (good, good)." Ben nodded and smiled at you.

"Ben, please stop your weeaboo shit. Japan isn't the greatest country in the planet, you know?" He's right. Japan really isn't the greatest country in the world. "America is." 'MURICA!

"You're just jealous because how well I speak my Japanese!"

"You sound like a dog trying to speak Japanese."

"Jeff, you're such a baka! Freaking baka! Go hang out with your girlfriends or something; I need to talk to my waifus. I have way more waifus than you! I have so many, I can't even count them!"

"Ben…go get some actual girls instead seeing a naked anime girl from Google Images on the computer screen and masturbating to it. In fact, if you're going to speak Japanese, go get some classes instead learning them from Google Translator."

"YOU FREAKING BAKA! You just don't understand! Get out you baka!"

Jeff and you left Ben's room and Ben slammed the door closed. You later heard loud…fapping sounds… That does not sound good at all, so you and Jeff walked away from Ben's room and walked around the mansion that Slenderman somehow freaking got.

WHO THE HELL THOUGHT OF SLENDER'S MANSION WHERE ALL THE CREEPYPASTAS GO?! I THOUGHT THEY'RE CREEPYPASTAS! Ah, who cares, it's not like I'm getting pay for this.

There was a really awkward silence between you and Jeff for a long time because Ben's…noises… When Jeff was about to break the silence, you and Jeff happened to bump into a young boy with a white mask with red smile face and a girl with completely black eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." You apologized to them.

"Oh god…it's Jeff…" The girl rolled her eyes. That is if you can actually them rolled.

"Jane…what are you doing here?"

"You freaking idiot, I live here!"

"I have no memory of you now living here."

"Whatever, why don't you go sit somewhere, Bloody Painter?

The boy answered, "My name is Helen…"

"Boy," You smirked, "your parents must have either hated you or thought you were a girl at birth."

"This is like Free all over again…" Helen sighed and walked away from you guys.

"Who is she?"

"This is my friend, (Y/N). She's really dumb." You waved to Jane. "What is Bloody Painter doing here?"

"He just said he needed a place to stay for now so I bring him here. That's pretty much it. However, I bump into some weird girl… When I first saw, I was going to kill her but then I saw like five people behind her, I quickly ran. Six people beats one person. I'm not sure she is following me or not, but I just wanted to warn you about that. You never know…"

"Thanks Jane, now get out of my face."

Jane rolled her eyes again and walked away.

Dear god, this was going to be a long day…

**…**

After you peed for the fifth time in one hour, you decided to go to their library for peace and quiet. Shockingly, there was absolutely no one in the room so you looked the old dusty books and walked around the place. You saw an old IPod on the table and you grabbed it. You looked at the IPod with fascination.

"Wow, this is amazing…" You told to yourself, "People actually used these before smartphones were invented." You threw the IPod behind you and took out your smartphone from your black purse. You lie down on expensive red couch and put your earphones in your ears of course. I mean where else were you going to put it in, your face? You put some hipster song from Life is Hella Strange and started to close your eyes, listening to the calm music. What are you, Max Caulfield?

_To all of you, American girls, it's sad to,_

_Imagine a world without you,_

_American girls I'd like to,_

_Be part of the world around you,_

_Driving a car by the seaside,_

_Watching the world from the bright side,_

_To all of you, American girls in the movies,_

_No one can tell where your heart is,_

_American girls like dollies,_

_With shiny smiles and plastic bodies,_

_I wish I had an American girlfriend,_

Apparently you are… You felt truly relax when you were lying down and listening to this music, this was probably the best part being in this house. You felt wonderful until you felt something cold touch your face. You quickly opened your eyes and stood up from the couch.

You saw a tall black and white clown man smiling at you. "Hey girly." He waved to you. "You must Jeff's girlfriend, I'm Laughing Jack but just call me L.J."

WHY THESE MURDERING MONSTERS ARE SO DAMN NICE TO YOU?! "I'm (Y/N), it's time to meet you, L.J. But why do I have to call you that?"

"Because there's another Jack in here and he sucks compare to me."

You nodded, "Cool, I'm going to go now." You walked away from the library and looked for Jeff now. First, you looked outside of your window and notice it's already nighttime and it was time for you to go by now. So you looked around the mansion, but you couldn't find Jeff.

_"__Damn, he's a ninja."_ You thought.

"Hey (Y/N)!" You turned around and saw Ticci Toby walking towards you, smiling at you. "Are you still looking for Jeff? It seems like it's time for you to go."

"I did found him now, he disappeared in midair again."

"Damn shame; let me take you home then. I look mostly human than him."

Damn it Toby, stop it trying to make this story into a Ticci Toby x Reader now!

You smiled and nodded, "I will love that."

You two both walk out of the mansion and starting walk to your home. When you guys were walking home, you guys talk about each other and getting along. Wow, you guys talk more than you and Jeff did which is sad. Later you two heard something in the creepy spooky woods.

"Did you hear that?" He asked you.

_"__I can see that writer."_ Shut up and answer the question. "Yeah…what should we do?"

"Don't worry (Y/N), I got you." He hugged you tightly and looked around for monsters. "Nothing is going to get us. I'll protect you." He took out his hatchet and wait for something to come out.

Eventually, the mystery thing came out from darkness of the woods and looked at you two. It smiled at you and took out its' knife.

"Oh god…" Ticci Toby whispered and looked it terrifyingly. "It's worse than I thought…"

"What is it, Toby?" You whispered to him. "What is that creature? It's so terrible…"

"I-I-it…"

"What the hell is it, Toby?!" You looked at him, scared to death, about to cry in any moment. "Please Toby, answer me!"

"It's a…it's a…" Toby was trying to spit his words out when he was completely horrified. "it's a Jeff the Killer rip-off…"

You looked at him shockingly. "No…no way…it can't be…" You didn't want to believe. No one could be that untalented enough to have a Jeff the Killer rip-off! Not even Stephanie Meyer is that bad! You looked at it and you just couldn't believe it.

"I thought these things were myths but…" Toby paused and then continues his sentence, "…but it's actually true…"

It has the smile. The skin. The eyes. The hoodie. The knife. Everything, it was just so…awful…

"I thought these things fucking died!" Toby shouted.

"My name is Nina the Killer and I'm in love with Eyeless Jack!" She shouted. Some super edgy song played in the background. It was…Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. You saw much of Jeff the Killer rip-offs and each of them was singing the song.

"Oh god, it's so terrifying! Run, (Y/N), run! Save yourself!" You started running for your life from these edgy as fuck teenagers. You still heard the overused edgy song no matter how far you run.

_"__Toby, please help me from these edgy teens!"_

When you stopped running, you started to catch your breath and no longer heard the edgy song. Thank the heavens. You heard a beautiful classical music playing in the background which it was way better because if you heard any edgy songs, you were probably going to die. When you stood up about to move, someone covered you mouth so you wouldn't scream.

"Hello there." You heard a young calm woman voice. "Sees that you were running from edgy stupid teenagers. Don'tcha you worry, daring. I'll make it all better…" You felt something sharp on your neck and that was the last thing you remembered.

**…**

**Meanwhile…**

Nina the Killer looked at her army of Mary Sues rip-offs and shouted, "We are what, ladies and gentlemen?"

"JEFF THE KILLER RIP-OFFS!"

"And we do what?"

"TAKE SIMILIARITY FROM JEFF THE KILLER STUPIDLY!"

"WHO ARE WE?!"

"JEFF THE KILLER RIP-OFFS!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure I'm going to be killed tonight for being rude to some OCs, but it's not like my original character is most wonderful thing ever. I kinda ran out of ideas so I just looked at Mary Sues and shit. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. Probably not if you like Nina the Killer or whatever, but hey whatever. That's my opinion. Longest chapter for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ So I watched Don't Hug Me, I'm Scared lately so I may reference them in this story (I'm not really a huge fan of it, I just find the theories and videos interesting (although I do like Red Guy's character). Maybe even a Dragon Age reference (I need to play my third game but it's pretty laggy) since I'm a fan of that game series._

_Also I think the next chapter may be the last chapter, most likely be since I write another parody story. It may be a Reader x Someone or just OC x Someone but whatever. I'll give you hint I most likely will be parodying with. Hint: Youtuber that I subscribed to (not a gaming channel though). That's all._

_Anyways, I hope you guys like it and stuff. Yeah, bye._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Jeff the Killer or any other creepypasta except The Antisocial (Enola). Just this shitty story._

* * *

**Warning: **_Enola is evil as hell and can offended anyone because she is a huge bitch who doesn't care about anyone else except her. So she mostly say some really offensive things that may hurt someone's feelings. I'll try to not make her as evil as possible (I still have to have her in character though since I do love having a bitchy character). Don't tell me, I didn't warn you._

* * *

**Chapter 6: You've been kidnapped by Ebola!**

You woke up and slowly lift your head up, you looked around the room and notice you were tied up on a wooden chair in empty basement-looking room. You saw some blood on the wall and the floor, starting to panic. You heard some classic music in the background.

_"Are they going to kill me?"_ You thought, _"I'm too young to die! Well...at least it's better than those Jeff the Killer rip-offs..."_

You heard the door closed and saw five people following a young-looking attractive girl with red-ish color hair and an evil grin on her face. The people removed their mask and took off the cape. The red-haired girl walked up to you and asked, "How are you feeling?"

You answered hesitantly, "Um...uh...fine..I guess... What are you doing? Who are you? What are you trying to do? Where the hell are we?" And then you think to yourself, _"And where the hell is Jeff?! I thought he was supposed to be my lover and stuff!"_

The girl smirked, "Those things won't matter, honey. Especially when you are going to die anyways."

You looked at her shocked, _"I'm going to die?!"_

"Now, before you die, I _love_ to torture my victims. It's just makes me feel better in the inside, the struggle of a human being is so fascinating to just watch." She giggled.

_"Why the hell is your OC crazy?"_

Meh, she is a creepypasta after all and plus she is supposed to somewhat represent depression since you know, depression is a major bitch and loves to torture people to death so why not?

_"Is there a way to escape?"_

Well obviously, they'll be here in any minute now. Although it will be funny to just let you just die here, but whatever.

As soon as the girl grabbed pocket knife to torture you, you heard the door slammed opened by somebody. You turned around and saw Toby.

_"I thought this was Jeff the Killer story."_

So did I, I think Toby just wanted to be part of the story for no reason. Wait...I remember why he's here...

"Toby, what the hell are you doing? I thought you were hanging that stupid bitch girlfriend of yours." The girl looked at Toby angrily, changing her voice tone into more angry.

"Well, when I realize I left (Y/N) behind from those fucking rip-offs, I decided to come after her and bring her to safety. Unfortunately, I looked all over the forest and realize she wasn't around. Plus people at the mansion have been talking about some girl with a cult is around the forest and I just remember what creepypasta has a cult and is a girl. It's you, so I came here to get (Y/N)."

"You know looking around a forest, (Y/N) will be dead by now, right?"

"Meh, who cares? Obviously the writer doesn't."

"You're breaking the fourth wall."

"That wall has been broken since chapter three or was it two? Writer?"

It's been fucking years man, I don't remember shit anymore. So long, I begun this story as Jeff the Killer fan and planning to end it as a hater, it's amazing what time does. All I remember was that the wall is completely broken and someone needs to fix that, not going to be me though. Enola?

"No." The girl spoke, "I'm not doing it."

Well shit, I guess it's forever broken. Anyways, forget about me, back to (Y/N).

"Anyways, can I have (Y/N) now?"

The girl crossed her arms, "No."

"Why Enola?"

"Enola?" You said, "Hehe, more like Ebola..." You giggled.

"I will fucking torture you to death and piss on your body if you make that joke again. I'm sick of people making that terrible joke."

"It's pretty funny though..." Enola looked at Toby angrily, "Anyways...can I please?" Toby looked at her with puppy eyes.

"No."

"Why you do you have a soulless bitch, Enola? I mean, can you at least once in your life feel empathy towards someone?"

"If I did, then I won't be diagnosed with Antisocial personality disorder."

Toby sighed, "That is true, unfortunately... Ok Enola, let's make a deal. (Y/N) and I will join you for the greatest organizes of all time with your cult. How is that? I know you're bi and _love_ sex so why not?"

You giggled, "Hehe, Enola? More like Enola Ga-" You stopped your joke when you saw Enola's evil eyes staring at you to death and you begin to shake a little. "Y-y-you know, you should really start getting people with that evil stare, you can kill someone with that stare..."

"I know, but that will take away the fun of torturing them. It's only for emergencies. Anyways..." Enola goes to back to Toby, "I'm not interested in your disgusting idea, I may love sex and I do find you attractive, but I'm not desperate. I can get any man or woman that I want with just this beautiful face of mine unlike Jeff."

"DID SOMEONE RING THE DINKSTER?!" Jeff randomly appears.

"Oh god no..." Enola mumbled. "I don't even believe in God and yet I'm saying his name..."

"Hi Enola, what's up? It's been such a while now!" Jeff walked up to her. "Are you still an evil bitch and a rapist like you always been?"

"Please go kill yourself, I will rather rape an beautiful animal than you."

"Ah it's good to know that you still are!" Jeff let a laugh.

"Toby, what the hell is this...thing doing here?" Enola turned around and looked at Toby.

"Told him to follow me in case you won't give me (Y/N)."

"Ugh...this is why the writer is planning to move me out of this shitty place and make me a Death Note character instead. At least people will take me seriously." She sighed, "If that means this cancerous, ugly-looking faggot leaves, then sure, why not?"

"I knew you were the best, Enola!"

"Toby, do me a flavor and go fuck yourself somewhere else. Next time, don't bring your cancer here or else I will end killing them if they return."

Jeff cut the ropes off of you and you were now free. You got up and Jeff put his arms around your waist, knowing you were shaking in fear from that devilish stare that Enola gave you. He lean to your ear and whispered, "It's ok, it's over. Enola can't hurt you anymore, she just doesn't understand us."

"If emo faggots who think they are depressed but really aren't and just having a phrase is you guys, then yes, I don't understand you guys at all thankfully." She flipped her hair. That sass tho, Enola. "By the way Jeff, I want to give you an advice for the future since you are most likely...an emo person."

Jeff looked at her curiously, "An advice? From you? How nice of you!"

"Yes, I want you to tell you this. Sideways for attention, down the river for results. Just remember that." She smirked evilly for a second and stopped it, "Now fuck off and die you disgusting things."

You looked at Jeff and whispered, "Why is she so mean?"

"That's an one million dollars question, (Y/N)."

* * *

You and Jeff return to your abusive home, you guys were holding hands while walking to your home and felt like you guys are really connecting. How long did you guys even meet? Couple of days? God, your relationship with Jeff is moving way too fast. Is this a Disney story where the princess and the prince fall in love in three days? How is that possible? They are so going to give a divorce when they have a baby, anyways back to the story.

You and Jeff stand by the front door, not sure if your father is watching television or not. You looked at Jeff's face. God, that''s one ugly face, Enola is not joking. But to you, you find him beautiful-looking man. You looked into his black eyes and you two blush while looking into each other's eyes. Jeff slowly leans to you, making a move. You blush a little bit more. Was Jeff going to kiss you? Oh boy, the moment you have been waiting for. Your face and Jeff's face very close to the point you two felt each other's heavy breaths. You heart is beating fast like a drum and shaking a little. Can he be the man of your dreams?

"(Y/N)..." He spoke softly.

"Jeff..." You whispered.

"HISSS, KILL YOURSELVES!" You guys turned around and the door opened, your father trying to be a reptilian. "Now (Y/N), come inside now or else."

You looked at your father shocked and walked inside the house without saying goodbye to Jeff. You instantly thought, _"Cockblock."_

You looked around the house and notice the house looks very different, you saw blood all over the house and everything was messy. What the hell was going on?

"Who was that boy?"

You looked at your father shockingly, noticing he has a knife on his hand and he was bloody. "Dad..."

"ANSWER ME, who was that boy?!"

"He was just a friend, dad! Why you suddenly care, dad?!"

"A friend?!" Your father laughed manically, "That ain't no friend, (Y/N), I can tell what's a friend and boyfriend. When I find him, I will kill him! I swear to god! Before I'll kill him, you better help me and hide this body!"

Under the covers, you did not expect this. When your father took off the sheet, you saw your mother's dead body laying on the ground. You screamed.

"What the hell dad! You killed mom!"

"Yes...yes I did, you know why I did it?" He started to giggled, you nodded, "I did it for my lord and savior...my god... The one and only... Leafy."

"What." You looked at him confusedly.

"I must feed him with my crazy, wall-staring wife. She was going to die anyways, so I helped her from the pain she was suffering. You know, your mother was suffering from "Wall-Staring Curse". When your mother was fixing the flowers, she turned around and saw...The Wall. Ever since then, she does nothing but stare at that wall. There's no cure for it..except one... I must kill him so my lord will cure her from the curse she has been suffering. If I feed him with my wife, he will cure her. I know he will! I abuse you all these times just because of that stupid curse because I believe I will never get my lover again until now. Now there's a way, you must help me. You must take me to the place that boyfriend of yours took you."

"T-to where, dad?"

"To the Reptilian Forest, it's the only way! If you don't help me! I will kill you and your boyfriend" You started to shake badly.

"Dad..." You started to cry now. "Leafy is only a youtuber, you know?"

"YOU BITCH!" He rises his knife towards you, "IF YOU WON'T HELP, THEN YOU MAY AS WELL DIE JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER!" You tried to reach the door to run but your father stabbed you at the back, making you fall on the ground. He climbed on top of you and rise his knife for a strong stab, "I didn't want to end like this, (Y/N), but you force me to do this. I loved you, you know. I always did even when I abuse you. BUT NO ONE CRITIZE THE LORD AND SAVIOR, LEAFY!" He stabbed you in the the stomach, he kept stabbing you while saying "hiss".

You saw the light shining right at you, but still saw the face of your killer, knowing this will be the end. Your father lean to your ear and whispered, "Leaf a like."

You slowly closed your eyes and felt your heart stop pumping.

* * *

**A/N: **_I did not mean to leave a dark ending for this chapter but whatever. This actually turn out an interesting chapter, haha. I have no hate for Leafy by the way, I just thought it will be funny to make the dad a Leafy fan since Leafy's fanbase is pretty cancer and remind me of that one time with the autistic guy for some reason. I actually watch his videos for entertainment since I have nothing to do with my life. This remind me of the ending of American Horror Story: Asylum. That was an awesome season, I'm still not finish watching all the AHS seasons though, still have 3 and 4. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!_

_P.S I may post the last two chapters later on, not like two months or two years. Maybe two days. K bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_The last chapter was meant to be the second to last one but I got too creative and now I have to write more chapters. Whatever, I'm not sure what this chapter is about but I'm pretty sure my brain is super good at things like that. Trying some bull shit out of my ass and end up being interesting. "How?" You may ask. I dunno. I don't care either. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything except the story and other stuff. I think Enola was there for fuller, A BIG-LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT!_

* * *

**Just go to my Quotev to See the Outfits since I was lazy to write it:**

It's JazzyWhiteMusic123 or just go on Quotev and type "Jasmine White". Or just type this story up either way is fine.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Revenge is Sweet as Hell****  
**

You slowly opened your eyes and notice something strange, something out of the normal. You notice you were laying on a comfortable big Gothic-looking bed. Up on the ceiling, you saw a picture of three balloons, red, green, and yellow color balloons together. You stood up and rubbed your eyes, you felt like you have been sleeping like the dead and notice you were clothing was different than what you normally wear. You were wearing a red Victorian ball grown, gothic black leather high heel boots, little goth cuff with black Victorian bow gloves, Victorian black choker necklace-ugh too much words to describe, let's just say you wore a red hat, a fucking party mask. You're going to click the link to see the outfit anyways so why waste my time?

You didn't know how these clothes got on you or what happened to make you wear this, but for some reason it made you feel powerful.

_"Holy crap, I feel awesome in this outfit."_ You got up from the bed and start walking out the room. You heard classical music playing in the background and you seemed like you were in the late 1800s. You saw people dancing to the classical music and you seemed that you were in a fancy ball place.

_"Is this Black Butler?"_ No.

You were really confused what is happening and so am I. You walked up to a random, out of place mirror that is just there because why not? It's like almost three in the morning and I'm listening to classical music, nothing makes sense during this time. You notice you had red eyes like a demon will.

_"Are you sure this isn't Black Butler?"_ I'm sure.

"My lady," You turned around, hearing a smoothing voice man made you totally turn on what his face will be. You saw some guy, "Do you have the time to go to time?"

That made no sense and that randomly sounds familiar. You smiled at him and nodded, "I will love to." You grabbed his hand and followed him out of the ball.

You two looked at the beautiful night sky and talk to each other about things, you were having such a lovely time until you looked down and saw a dead corpse of a lady on the ground. That lady looked familiar to you and then you realize that it was Cassie from chapter one that I just remembered about! What the hell is she doing here?!

"Oh my god!" You shouted in horror. "We should tell someone about this!"

You were about to walk out until he grabbed your wrist, "Now, now calm down, my lady." He smiled creepily. "I was wondering if you can join me a song about -"

"No!" You shouted at him. "I won't! I don't care about what you have to say, I need to help that- !"

He shouted at you like an alarm clock, he stopped and smiled at you. "Now, you will join your friend for not understanding time."

"What the hell are you talking about-?" He pushed you off the ledge, making you fall off of the tall building.

"Everyone runs out of time!" He shouted.

Once you hit the ground, you stood up like it was nothing and notice you were in another room. You wondered, _"What the hell is going on? I'm in Wonderland?!"_

You saw an opened notebook with eyes and a smile. There was two puppets and some guy in a costume or whatever.

_"Am I high or am I high?"_

The notebook sung, "What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative."

"How you get the idea?"

"I just try to think, creatively."

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!" You screamed, "I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS BULL SHIT! TAKE ME AWAY FOR THIS HORRIBLE NIGHTMARE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

You quickly opened your eyes and screamed from the nightmare you were having. You stood up and looked around the room, it wasn't your room but at least it was normal unlike from your dream. You took a deep breath and start wondering how the living hell did this all started, you started to rethink your life.

_"Why God, why me?!"_ You starting to cry until you looked at yourself shockingly, you notice you were wearing different clothing than you did yesterday, not remembering changing to this outfit. In short, you were wearing some Gothic-looking clothes. Although you look super bad-ass with Grim Reaper long jacket. You got up and walked up to the dresser, you saw a nice-looking ninja sword machete, a black party mask, and a letter. Before you touch the two objects, you grabbed the letter and read it.

_"Dear (Y/N),_

_If you can't remember anything, your father went insane, thinking Leafy was some lord and end up killing you and your mother. You died. Jeff hoped he could've saved you but you died before he could even attempt to save you somehow. However, if you just woke up from a bizarre dream that means you are now one of us. You are a creepypasta. Don't ask how it works, it just works. That outfit in that dream is your ghost you and you kill people with that and stuff._

_Ugh, do I really have to explain the stuff? Anyways, you are creepypasta now, be happy._

_Sincerely,_

_Slenderman"_

You realize that your life has changed forever, you are dead and now a creepypasta, you were like Jeff. You grabbed your weapon and your mask. You walked out of the bedroom and went downstairs. You walked into the kitchen and notice Toby in the room.

"(Y/N)! You're alive! Congrats on being a creepypasta now!" He run up to you and hugged you, "I was worry about you! I thought you were dead!" He hugged you tightly.

"Yup, I'm alive surprisingly..."

Toby stopped hugging you and looked at you with a smile, "So...what are you going to name yourself?"

"What?"

"I mean what you are to the public, Jeff is...eh...Jeff the Killer, I'm Ticci Toby, and Natalie is Clockwork. What about you?"

"Well...um...I'm. (C/N)/(Creepypasta name)."

"Awesome! Hey (Y/N), I was wondering if...um..." Toby started to blush. "I was just wondering that- ."

"TOBY!" You heard that familiar loud female voice again.

"Oh god no..." He mumbled. "Hi Natalie..."

You left the room to leave Toby and his loud girlfriend alone. _"I don't want to be part of that shit."_

You bumped into a man, you turned around and saw Jeff. Your heart start beating again, "Jeff..."

"(Y/N)..." He spoke softly.

"Well...um...how are you?" You trying to start an awkward conversation.

"I'm fine, I'm just glad to see you alive. Congratulations on becoming a- ."

"OH MY KAWAII DESU!" You suddenly see Ben walking up to you, "You look super sugoi, you can be like one of my waifus!"

"Um..." You stand there awkwardly, "No thanks, Ben..."

"Go back and talk your non-existing anime girls, Ben!" Jeff shouted at Ben.

"You are jealous that I have way more waifus than you, K!" Ben walked away.

* * *

"(Y/N)," You saw Slenderman being serious and not trying to sell you anything. It was dinner time, you were sitting with the rest of the creepypastas (at least the popular ones), having your first dinner with them. You sat next to Slenderman and Jeff. Slenderman wanted to discuss something important to you. "Now that you are a creepypasta, what is the first thing will you do?"

"Well..." Your father was out there, thinking the creepypasta forest was the Reptilian forest to find Leafy. Your father destroyed pretty much everything you loved and killed you and mother, it is best to give him a piece of your mind now that you are still here and now a creepypasta. "I will revenge my father for everything he has done to me."

"That's the spirit!" A random creepypasta shouted and everyone cheered to that. You decided you wanted to kill your father right now while he is still fresh in your mind. You got up from the dinner table and grabbed you machete and mask.

You walked out of the forest with Jeff and Toby, just in case something random happens or Enola try to kill you again. You were wearing your mask, looking complete bad-ass. You spotted your father covered in blood, you walked up to him and looked at him angrily. You saw him trying to release Leafy to do something about The Wall-Staring Curse so he can live forever with his wife.

You spoke, "Father."

He turned around and saw you standing, complete shock that you are still alive. He was speechless for a moment. You heard super bad-ass music in the background, "How did you-how you survive that? I thought-I saw you die...how is that possible...?"

"Because dad..." You took a deep breath, "I'M A MOTHER FUCKING GANGSTER, BIATCH!" You ran up to your dad, prepare to stab your father like some anime character having a boss battle with someone. Your father stood there because he is wondering what the fuck is that super bad-ass music coming from. You stabbed your father in the stomach super hard while screaming like a fucking idiot. This isn't anime, you know...

But then you realize, this is real life, meaning your father can still easily beat you even with a weapon because you're a teenager and he was fucking tall big man. In reality: You ran up to trying to stab him in the stomach, but he grabbed your wrist and looked at you like "is this bitch serious?".

_"But writer, I'm a kind of a Mary Sue. How is this possible?!"_

Meh, I still like my characters have weaknesses.

"Are you fucking retarded?" Your father asked.

"I just watch too much anime." Or maybe Ben is getting into your head, even worse.

He laughed at your stupidity, "I swear you were a mistake, should've just called you Accident." You saw him with a knife, aiming to your stomach. "Well, my daughter, (Y/N), I will have to kill you...again. No more fights between us, ok? I'm sick of you and your shenanigans. Have fun in hell."

_"This is not going how I planned... And why is Jeff and Toby not doing anything?"_

Because you told them to watch the action while you take care of everything?

_"Oh yeah..."_

You just realize something...  
Don'tcha you got powers?

"Well dad...if there's one thing you don't know about me now is this...I GOT POWERS, BITCHES!" You turned into your super ghost form from your dream. "GET. ON. MY. LEVEL. MOTHER FUCKER!"

Your father was laughing nervously, knowing at this moment, he has fucked up badly. "Haha, daughter, my sweet o' daughter, you know I was just joking. It's satire! It's just satire, bro! We can play CS:GO surfing and pretend this never happened, my lovely daughter."

"DAD, YOU DUN GOOF'D UP NOW!" You bend down, showing your butt and was going to have the most hottest fart of all time. "PREPARE FOR: FIRE...STORM!" The fire blow from your ass and blowing on your dad. Your father was burning alive.

"AAAAH! IT BURNS AND IT STINKS SO BADLY!"

You watch him being burn to death, screaming in agony while laughing at him.

A while later, your father was finally died. Thank goodness.

Jeff and Toby walked up to you, wondering if you were ok. Jeff spoke, "Well...that's one interesting power, no one ever use that before shockingly."

You smiled at yourself proudly, "Damn straight, I got that from my aunt. She was the queen of farting fire storms. I'm still trying to be as powerful as her."

Jeff sighed, feeling the need to tell you something. "(Y/N), I-I need to tell you something...I-I..."

"Hey (Y/N), I think I love you. Wanna go out?" Toby asked.

You looked at them shockingly, _"A LOVE TRIANGULAR?!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile on YouTube..._

"What is up, Drama Nation! I'm your host, Killer Keemstar: Let's get right..into the news! Today, we have been reported that some father believe there's this curse called "The Wall-Staring Curse" when his wife done nothing but stare at wall. He believed that if he killed his wife - which he ended up killing his wife and his daughter -his lord and savior, Leafy, a popular youtuber, will help him cure his wife's "curse". Now, we have Leafy here (hehe, get it?) and we are wondering what are your thoughts about this."

The young man named known as Leafy on YouTube, disappointingly sighed. It was one of those days when he _really_ wanted to kill himself. "Why is all this crazy bad shit always happen to me?"

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter was fucking dumb ass hell, but it supposed to be stupid. The ending made me giggled though, I thought it will be funny if I just wrote if this really happened and what will Leafy's reaction will be. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I either post the last (maybe?) chapter tomorrow or later, I dunno. See ya! (P.S If you understand that dream about time and stuff reference, then that's awesome.)_


End file.
